


Stress Relief

by Cyrelian



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: All27 - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrelian/pseuds/Cyrelian
Summary: With an important meeting coming up, Tsuna's been swamped with paperwork and preparations. His guardians are beginning to worry, and with a little help from Enma, they manage to convince their boss to take a night to unwind.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Ryouhei/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 185





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first fic, but I was dying for some more all27+0027 content. I thought I'd share to meet more who like them too! I hope you enjoy!

Migraines were awful, Tsuna decided. Especially stress ones. He had taken painkiller after painkiller like candy, but the paperwork on his desk kept multiplying and the meetings were non stop. He hadn’t slept more than 3 hours at a time, and he couldn’t remember if he had even showered last night. It didn’t help that his guardians were giving him strange looks every time they thought he wasn’t looking.

Tsuna scrunched up his face as he rubbed his temples and leaned back in his chair. These days he was practically glued to his desk. Huffing out a sigh when Yamamoto entered his office with more paperwork to be signed, he greeted his rain guardian with a weary smile. “Not even a little bit of a break, huh?” 

Yamamoto gave an apologetic grin in return. “Nope. I’m afraid Reborn’s down the hall with more too.” Tsuna grimaced at that. He knew his former tutor wouldn’t be too happy with his complaining, so he gave into defeat. “Hey, Tsuna...” Tsuna turned to face his rain guardian. “You know, maybe you should take tonight off. You’ve been bogged down with paperwork since two weeks ago. You didn’t even eat lunch or breakfast today.” Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Had he really forgotten? He swore he remembered passing the kitchen this morning. 

“Anyways, I just think one night wouldn’t hurt. You look like you could use the break. Plus Enma arrived at the airport about an hour ago. I’m sure he would appreciate you taking time to visit with him!” 

Tsuna felt bad for unintentionally ignoring his friends, but there was just so much to be done. “Takeshi... There’s a huge meeting in a week. I’m not trying to avoid any of you, but there’s a lot to prepare before then. These two families could provide a lot of intel and resources we could use.” Gokudera went to correspond two weeks ago with one of the families in Denmark, and Chrome had been sent to France. Tsuna was simply short staffed without two of his guardians.

There was a well trained knock at the door, signalling Reborn had arrived. “Look, I appreciate the concern, truly, but it’s been really busy as you know.” Yamamoto frowned as Reborn entered the room. “I’ll try to remember to function like an actual human being though.” Tsuna gave his guardian a reassuring smile. “Thank you for your concern, Takeshi.” 

* * *

It was nearing 8 pm when there was a knock at the door, making Tsuna’s lips curve into a fond smile. He knew that sound anywhere. Enma cracked the door open, popping his head through the crack and singing out “Room service.”

Snorting, Tsuna got up from his chair to go greet his friend. ”Welcome back, Enma! It’s been a whole month already. How was the flight?” Enma pat Tsuna on the back. “I slept most of it, but it was well enough.” Frowning as Tsuna settled back into his chair, Enma glared at the paperwork hogging Tsuna’s desk. “So, I see Yamamoto and Ryohei were right about you becoming an office hermit. Have you even had dinner yet?” Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh don’t let me hear it from you too. It’s bad enough I have to hear it from the others every day. There’s a meeting in a week and everything needs to be ready by then.” Exhaling at the stubbornness of his friend, Enma swiped the paper Tsuna had been working on, dangling it in front of him. “You have subordinates that can help with this you know. You don’t have to do everything yourself.”

Tsuna groaned and reached to grab the paper Enma had stolen, only for Enma to move it out of the way. “ _ No, _ you can finish it tomorrow after you’ve had dinner, a shower, and put your guardians’ minds at a little bit of ease in knowing you’re not going to keel over at any minute. Seriously, have you even bathed this week?” 

Knowing Enma would get his way one way or another, Tsuna let out a breath of defeat. “Alright alright, you win. I don’t know why you all are fretting so much but I’ll stop for tonight.” Gaining a grin of approval from his friend, Tsuna felt warmness wash over him. Yeah, one night wouldn’t kill him. “Lambo went to bed early, but the others should still be awake right now. Why don’t you check in on them afterwards?”

* * *

Mukuro’s hand was getting  _ awfully close  _ to his crotch as it traveled up his thigh, Ryohei’s grip around his waist was almost crushing him, Hibari’s breathing was tickling his ear, while Enma and Yamamoto sitting there like nothing was happening wasn’t helping. Tsuna didn’t understand how letting his guardians know ‘no I’m not dying from malnourishment’ somehow translated into ‘let’s feel up our boss’. Mukuro’s hand finally reached to his pants zipper and pulled on it, while Ryohei worked on Tsuna’s shirt buttons from behind. Hibari had also gotten  _ extremely _ close and was nibbling on his ear lobe now. Really, this was unfair. Tsuna squirmed, trying to shake them off of him. “Enma, don’t just sit there, help me!” 

Tsuna’s hope for aid died the moment he saw the smug face Enma was making. “No, I think you had this coming.” Whining in frustration, Tsuna grasped Mukuro’s wrist, who was now working on giving him an erection through his underwear. Hissing through his teeth, Tsuna felt his already hot face go higher in temperature when Mukuro did his damn ‘kufufu’ at his struggling. “My, my, Tsunayoshi. I think you’re not aware of the situation you’ve put yourself in.” He pulled at Tsuna’s waistband. “You’ve been awfully neglectful to both yourself and the people around you.” Frustrated at his situation, Tsuna snarked, “How sweet. I didn’t know you cared for me that much Mukuro. Now, if you would please get off of me...” Mukuro slid his hand in at the end of his sentence, stroking and leaving Tsuna gasping in surprise. “I think you need to be taught a lesson in self-care, Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Mukuro murmured, his voice husky and thick. 

“Hey, I think you’re forgetting some people here.” A voice from behind him growled. Ryohei practically all but ripped Tsuna’s shirt off of him, biting down on his neck and sucking. His hand ran down his abdomen as he pulled Tsuna against his own body, getting lower to where his groin was being abused by Mukuro. Hibari, not wanting to get left out of the action, felt Tsuna’s chest, rubbing his fingers over his exposed nipples while licking and nibbling his ear on the side not being attacked by Ryohei. “On your stomach.” Hibari ordered.

Tsuna knew better than to disobey, and he obviously wasn’t going to get his way tonight, so he reluctantly peeled Ryohei and Mukuro off of him, turning over to lay flat on the bed as Hibari’s lube coated fingers prepared him. As the intrusion gradually became more comfortable, he felt his muscles slowly relaxing. Letting out little nods to show he was okay, the fingers were removed from his insides, replacing themselves around his wrists. Tsuna tensed in surprised as his hands were bound behind his back with some sort of illusional rope. “We can’t have you resisting too much, now can we?” Mukuro hummed, making him break out into a cold sweat. He felt hands grab hips and position him near their length, before slowly pushing into him. He grunted at the intrusion, and felt Ryohei stroke the hair out of his face. He gave a nod to continue. Hibari started slowly, but soon sped up, slamming against him repeatedly and leaving Tsuna a breathless mess.

_“Mn!"_ Hibari put a hand on Tsuna’s throat, guiding him up to arch his back into Hibari. The position was as difficult as Hibari’s personality, with his hands being bound making it difficult to hold himself up. Ryohei took it upon himself to hold up Tsuna, kissing him and mumbling praises for how good he was doing. All Tsuna could do was feel. He never thought losing the use of his arms would have this much effect on him during sex, but he was dying to grab anything. So he settled for Ryohei’s soft yet rough lips on his, his teeth pulling his bottom lip and his tongue exploring his mouth. All the while, Hibari pounded into him from behind, sending wave after wave of pleasure through Tsuna.

Tsuna moaned into the kiss. “Mnnn Kyoya.” Ryohei trailed a hand down to Tsuna’s erection and started stroking in time to the pace. His breathing began to become uneven, and the gasps and moans that tore from his throat became more frequent in number. Ryohei whispered in that kind, compassionate voice, “That’s it Tsuna, let go.” and it was all over for him. He spilled into Ryohei’s hand, while Hibari thrust a few more times before finishing inside him, letting out a low grunt and trying to catch his own breath.  
Hibari pulled out, and Tsuna felt cum dripping down his thigh. “I see you had fun there, Tsunayoshi.” Ryohei shot Mukuro a glare in warning to not antagonize their boss. Mukuro shrugged. “I suppose it’s my turn now. Prepare yourself, Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Mukuro swapped with Hibari, moving Tsuna onto his side. His hand slid across his hip, and slowly looped an arm under his leg, spreading it and bending it at the knee. Tsuna tensed at the discomfort. Sensing Tsuna’s apprehension about the position, Mukuro reassured him in a moment of uncharacteristic gentleness. “I won’t do anything that would hurt... Relax Tsunayoshi.” And Tsuna did. 

Mukuro proceeded to enter him with two fingers, plunging as deep as he could go, making Tsuna sigh and clamp his eyes shut. Thrusting them in and out faster and faster, and soon Tsuna was mewling at the contact inside. “Oho? It seems you’re enjoying being on display like this.” Tsuna glowered at the man currently fingering him in front of his fellow guardians. Mukuro always had to poke and prod, even in such an intimate situation. He opened his mouth to refute, but then Mukuro pressed  _ deep _ and Tsuna let out an elongated moan.

Mukuro could tell Tsuna was getting close as his sighs and keens got heavier and persistent. He leaned over, lips brushing against Tsuna’s ear. “Beg.” Tsuna didn’t want to fuel Mukuro’s overbearing ego, but when Mukuro was curling his fingers and hitting that sweet spot every time, it made it difficult. “Nng... Please...” Tsuna's face heated in defeat. “Hmm?” I didn’t quite hear that.”  _ That bastard. _ “I said-  _ ah _ \-  _ please. _ ” Tsuna whined. His mist guardian smirked at his boss’s embarrassment. “‘Please what? I don’t think I comprehend what you’re asking for.” Mukuro slowed his pace.

Tsuna was completely going to give him a week’s worth of extra paperwork for this. Frustrated, Tsuna barked, “ Don’t push your luck with me tonight Mukuro.” Tsuna wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. “As you wish,  _ Boss. _ ” The title made Tsuna’s flush tingle in his cheeks. Damn Mukuro and his precise diction. He picked up the speed again, faster this time, and harder. Soon Tsuna was breathing heavy, labored pants falling from his lips. Lips were sucking the skin of his neck, and a hand snaked around his jaw to tilt his head to the side. With his senses going wild and the consistent beating to his insides, Tsuna came a second time.

Closing his eyes, he tried to catch his breath. Yamamoto shared a sly look with Enma before rising from his seat on the other side of the room. “Now now Tsuna, you can’t go to sleep just yet.” Groaning in protest, Tsuna rolled over to sit up. “I thought you told me to  _ rest _ ,Takeshi.” Laughing, Yamamoto closed the distance until he was nose to nose with Tsuna. Breath fanned Tsuna’s lips as Yamamoto spoke. “I don’t think trying to get out of this now is going to work, Tsuna.” Tsuna shivered as Yamamoto’s voice went deep. Yamamoto had a switch that flipped when he got like this, and Tsuna knew what it meant.

“Ryohei, I could use your help.” An innocent smile graced Yamamoto’s face, while not hiding the intention of his words. Ryohei looked pleased, and Tsuna internally despaired at the understanding. Yamamoto looped a finger through his tie and tugged it off, holding it out in front of an alarmed Tsuna. “No. Absolutely not. We are not doing blindfolding.” Letting out a throaty chuckle, Yamamoto cupped Tsuna’s cheek. “I don’t think you’re in a position to disagree.” As Yamamoto retracted his hand, Tsuna felt his face burning. 

The tie completely obstructed Tsuna’s vision, and all he could hear was the rustling and unzipping of pants and feel skin against his. Ryohei was kissing the back of his neck, while Yamamoto led a pattern from his jaw to his ear. “I hope you’re ready for us Tsuna.” Any of the blood not already in his crotch went straight downhill at the statement.

Ryohei sat Tsuna on top of him, sinking Tsuna down on him first, pausing every so often for Tsuna to get accommodated to him. Teeth grazed his skin, and hands wound around him from behind. He helped Tsuna slowly move up, and then descend on him again. The entire time, Ryohei held him. Praises were awarded to Tsuna, telling him he felt good, and that he was doing so well. Ryohei was always so gentle with him, like Tsuna was delicate and precious. It made him want to tear up. 

Once he was opened up more, Yamamoto added himself in, hissing at the tightness. Tsuna grunted at the discomfort, carefully sliding both of them in. None of them had tried this on him before, and he was apprehensive about it. Being blindfolded and bound wasn’t helping either. The only thing he could do was feel the sensations around him. He was hot. Sweat plastered hair to his face, and Ryohei and Yamamoto were both pressed against him. He was harder than he thought he had ever been before, and there was throbbing heat inside of him. Breaths left his mouth in puffs, and his thighs were trembling. Ryohei’s voice sounded with concern next to him. “Tsuna?” Tsuna swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. “I’m okay; you can move.” 

And move they did. They had Tsuna bouncing on them fast enough, with Yamamoto quickening the rate at which they moved. All Tsuna could do was push up and fall back down on them, feeling that familiar pooling sensation in his groin. Desperately, he brokenly cried their names. “Ryohei-  _ Ah! _ Takeshi!” 

That was all it took to bring Ryohei over the edge. He moaned into the curve of Tsuna’s neck, emptying into him as Yamamoto continued to thrust up into him. That feeling alone was enough to make Tsuna follow, squirting semen onto Yamamoto and himself. Yamamoto stopped, and both he and Ryohei exited him. Tsuna’s legs trembled, nearly giving out as he sat back down. Twitches wracked his body, and he struggled to regain his breath. A calloused hand moved through his hair to the back of his head, guiding him down to the other’s organ. “I believe you’re forgetting something, Tsuna.”

Tsuna was too gone to argue. Lowering himself, Tsuna sucked the tip, tongue swirling around it. He then lapped at the underside, sliding all the way to the top again, before going down on him. The taste of bitterness and salt made Tsuna want to scrunch up his nose, but he wasn’t about to argue with an aroused Yamamoto. He moaned and hummed around Yamamoto’s length, bobbing his head. He used his hand to pump Yamamoto along with his mouth, granting him sighs and groans from the person above him. The hand in his hair gripped tighter, making tears form in Tsuna’s eyes. Getting revenge, he went all the way, nearly gagging himself on Yamamoto. Yamamoto hissed, tugging his hair in response. 

Yamamoto moaned out “Tsuna”, the tremors running through him telling Tsuna what he needed to do. He squeezed the member, with his teeth lightly raking against it. He went as deep as he could go, audibly gagging himself, and Yamamoto spurt out into his mouth. Tsuna removed himself from Yamamoto and made a face, grudgingly swallowing so he didn’t have to taste it anymore. Tsuna always hated that part. 

Either Mukuro and Hibari had gone mute, or they were rendered speechless by the display; neither bothering to make any comments during the event. Yamamoto removed his tie, giving Tsuna back his vision. Tsuna’s aching back screamed at him as he got back into a sitting position. Mukuro releasing the illusion on his wrists caused him to look over at the other two, who seemed very content after viewing their boss get impaled and then throat fucked.

Someone cleared their throat from across the room. “That was a very nice show... However, I think I could teach you all a few things.” Tsuna didn’t like how that sounded. Enma’s voice was low, seemingly hinting at something. A sweet grin spread across Enma’s lips, making Tsuna apprehensive. Whenever Enma got ‘innocent’, it was usually far from it. Mukuro was the first to reply, irritated yet intrigued. “Oho? And what exactly are you planning to...  _ educate _ us on?”

Enma loosened his tie, draping it over the chair and unbuttoning his collar. “Don’t you think it would be more interesting to watch? Just let me handle it.” Tsuna wanted to scream at Enma. He was tired and beginning to get cranky, but after Enma looked at him with half lidded eyes, his brain decided to disagree. He would punch the idiotic part of himself that got excited later. Ryohei and Yamamoto got up from their positions, leaving Tsuna thrown to the wolf himself.

“Tsuna.” He raised his head to meet Enma’s eyes, noting the unusual pupils being completely dilated. Loving hands parked themselves on the sides of Tsuna’s face. Enma’s face got closer to Tsuna’s, their breaths mingling together, and hovered there, staring into Tsuna’s caramel irises. He ghosted his mouth over Tsuna’s, just barely grazing the skin of his lips. A pink tongue slid across Tsuna’s lower lip, lightly tasting it before the crimson haired man trapped it between his teeth, nibbling softly. Tsuna couldn’t help but feel the blood rush to his nether regions. Heart pounding, Tsuna let out a spew of ‘ _ Mn _ ’s and ‘ _ Ha _ ’s.

Enma connected their mouths, tongue slipping into Tsuna’s and dancing with his own. Tsuna could taste the chamomile tea Enma was drinking earlier on him, and he wanted more. Hands reached into that deep red hair, holding on for dear life as Enma stole the air from his lungs. Tsuna began to relax into his friend’s touch, muscles untensing. A steady hand led a carefully mapped trail down his chest and abdomen, while the other moved to the back of his neck to hold him in place. Enma’s hand came to rest on Tsuna’s hip, before then relocating it to the small of his back, pressing Tsuna closer to himself.

All Tsuna could feel was Enma. His blazing eyes, his fiery hair, his satin skin — Tsuna couldn’t get enough of it. The pure way his friend could intoxicate him so easily was truly unfair. Enma broke their lips’ contact. “Tsuna.” He repeated. Giving him a look in question, Tsuna furrowed his brows. “Do you trust me?” With the soft look Enma was giving him, how could Tsuna say no? “Do I need to answer that?” It was all Enma needed to continue.

Enma slid his belt from his pants loops, reaching around Tsuna to bind his arms again. Tsuna inwardly groaned at the idea of restricted movement again, but didn’t complain as Enma tightened the belt around his limbs. Carefully, Enma then laid Tsuna on his back. He smoothed hands between Tsuna’s thighs and gently parted them. Covering his slender fingers with the now nearly empty bottle of lube, Enma slowly felt downwards to his entrance. “Mm...” Tsuna hummed as Enma prepared him, taking much more care than Hibari had. For someone seemingly so ‘innocent’, Enma sure had a lot of experience with these kinds of things. But, Tsuna knew better than to ask. His train of thought broke when Enma started fingering faster, and in all the right spots. 

Then Enma stopped. Tsuna was about to look up to ask what the hell he stopped for, but then Enma steadily pushed himself in, stealing a shocked gasp from Tsuna’s lips. Taking his time, Enma set a leisurely pace, sliding in and out. Enma leaned over Tsuna, loitering above his mouth. Tsuna tried capturing Enma’s lips, only for Enma to retreat just out of reach, an irritating smirk gracing his face. It was a damned game of cat and mouse, and Enma always had the lead. Hands then placed themselves on Tsuna’s waist, and hips began to buck into him faster.

He couldn’t help the effect Enma had on him. Writhing, panting, and craving everything Enma had to give him. He felt himself getting closer and closer to release, and Enma just kept thrusting into him like it was his duty. There was tight heat in his stomach, and that familiar tingling sensation was building. His head was light, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of the man above him.

And then Enma stopped again. This time, Tsuna whined at the halt in friction. The gravity user stared down at him with a pleased expression. Tsuna groaned and squirmed against the belt restraining his movement. “Enma...” Tsuna complained. He got no response back. Tsuna fidgeted more, as Enma just sat there inside of him, unmoving and unwavering in his goal. He knew Enma was waiting for him to beg, and Tsuna wanted to smack that self-satisfied look off his face.

Enma always got his way though. “Enma, please! Just... move!” His whining took a higher pitch as Enma began again, harder this time; knocking the breath out of him. Tsuna was getting dizzy from the plunges into him, and soon he was mewling out, forgetting he was being watched by four other people. He wanted more, and Enma was giving it to him. His toes curled as he was beginning to tip over the edge.

And then the bastard stopped  _ again _ . Tsuna was going to wring his neck once this was over. “What the hell, Enma!” Frustration bloomed in his chest at being toyed with. A deep chortle filled his hearing. Enma lowered himself down until his lips were touching his ear, whispering low and dripping with amusement. “Tsuna... Do you want me?” Tsuna didn’t care that he was playing right into Enma’s hands at this point. “Yes! I want you! I don’t want anyone but you Enma!” At this point, Tsuna was saying anything that would just get the damned man to  _ move _ . Enma chuckled at his need. “You say such funny things Tsuna.” The embarrassment should have made him want to curl into a ball and die, but all Tsuna cared about was Enma’s length inside of him, and how all he wanted it deeper. “Enma,  _ please _ .”

Luckily Enma was satisfied with his pleading. Once again, Enma pushed into him, thrusting in and out, making every single wave of pleasure wash over Tsuna. It only took moments to send Tsuna into orgasm, back arching and limbs shaking. Enma followed shortly after, spilling inside him. The Vongola boss laid there, head buzzing and light. Tsuna was certain he would be feeling all of this in the morning and grimaced at the fact. Cumming four times in one night was a lot for him. Tsuna lays there blissed out in the aftermath, with Enma still connected to him.  
Enma is an evil man, Tsuna decides when he starts back at full speed. Sobs rip out of his throat as the redhead pounds into him, leaving Tsuna trembling and writhing. “En- _Ah! Nn!_ Enma! Wait- _Hah!”_ His cries reach higher octaves, voice breaking, and tears begin to leak from his eyes from the overstimulation. He can’t stop twitching, and he feels everything all at once. It doesn’t go unnoticed. The gravity user slows himself to a more steady rate, tilting his head to kiss the tears trailing down Tsuna’s cheek. In the most loving and affectionate voice he’s heard from Enma, the man asks, “Tsuna, do you love me?” 

Tsuna chants yes as if his life depends on it, because it’s true. He does love Enma. More than anything in this world. The redhead is probably one of the most precious persons to him. Tsuna cries. “More than anything.” Clearly content with that answer, Enma turned his attention to the other men inhabiting the room. “Don’t you all think after he’s been so good and wonderful, it’s time to reward him?” Tsuna heard some shuffles and noises from them, but he couldn’t care less at this point. 

Enma released his waist, sliding his arms underneath Tsuna to undo the belt binding him. Upon the freedom of his limbs, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Enma, pulling the crimson eyed man as close as their bodies would physically allow them. Enma returned the gesture, gently cradling Tsuna. He continued to move in and out of him, deliberate and unhurried. His lips brushed against Tsuna’s, and then finally pressed them together, stealing Tsuna’s breath again, that tongue back in Tsuna’s mouth where it belonged. Tsuna moaned into the kiss, skin rubbing against skin, slick with sweat. His hands grasped at Enma’s back for anything to keep him grounded into reality. 

Enma could be so soft, the way his lips curled in that adoring smile, the way he looked at Tsuna as if he was the only thing in the universe that mattered — He was going to cry again just from the thought. Even now, as Enma rocked into him, he was being so gentle and kind, as opposed to earlier. Enma was the definition of sweet when he wanted to be. Even his earlier bullying of him had been out of love. Tsuna supposed that’s what he loved about his earth flamed man. Tsuna was the sky, and Enma was the earth that tied them together. 

Tsuna came one last time with these thoughts. Shudders wracked his body as Enma shot inside of him as well. All the while, Enma made a home for himself in the crook of Tsuna’s neck, and kissed it until they had both rode out their orgasms. He slid out of Tsuna, leaving the boss there to regain himself while he went to go fetch something to clean themselves off with. Tsuna was too tired to mind what Enma was doing to him, and before he knew it, he was cleaned up. Enma picked him up, carrying him to bed. He tucked the covers around him, and with a warm and affectionate gaze, moved the bangs from his face to give him a peck on the forehead.

With the Vongola boss taken care of, Enma turned to face the awestruck guardians. Enma wore an expression that could only be defined as sly. “That, my fellow friends, is how to properly take care of the Decimo. Now, if any of you have questions, you know where to find me.” With that, Enma set off a time bomb that would only leave future Tsuna a victim to even more headaches.

* * *

Tsuna had planned to get some work done this morning after last night’s escapades. There were still a ton of papers to be looked over and signed, and Reborn was cutting him no slack either. However, it seems his dear guardians planned to make that task as difficult as possible. Gokudera had shown up early in the wee hours of the morning, arriving home from Denmark much sooner than expected. After finding out about the previous night from a large mouthed Mukuro who couldn’t help but tease the poor man, Gokudera made it his mission to glue himself to Tsuna’s side as a way to “protect him”, as it had been put.

That would have been fine, as Tsuna could ignore one person pestering him while he did his paperwork. Except now his guardians had taken it upon themselves to create a challenge of who could “fuck Tsuna the best” after Enma’s display of being ‘unrivaled’ in the ability to bang him apparently. He had to swat Mukuro away from him twice this morning already, Yamamoto was being overly nice to him, Hibari was practically  _ hovering _ around him for someone who hated being around people, and Ryohei was being particularly clingy. To top things off, Gokudera was now sitting across the office giving him the sad puppy look. They were crowding his office, and more importantly, giving him another headache.

Tsuna had been planning on chewing out and then killing Enma the minute the redhead walked through the door, but that soft and fond grin halted the thought. Enma looked ethereal with the morning sun rays creating a scarlet halo around his hair. Tsuna was smitten. His friend silently strode across the room, setting a porcelain cup on top of his desk. Chamomile tea, the same type Enma had drank the night before. The corners of his lips turned upwards before he could help it. 

Then Enma had turned around to give his guardians the most smug and insufferable look he’d ever seen on him, successful in setting every single one of them off. For the next 3 hours, Tsuna spent more time throwing off advances and easing his guardians’ tensions than he did on his paperwork, which was growing at alarming rates. He sighed and held his head in his hands as he heard shouts from beyond his door, and what sounded like glass breaking.

Nope. Tsuna really would kill Enma after all.


End file.
